Acromegaly, usually caused by a growth hormone-secreting pituitary adenoma, is an inexorable chronic condition with significant morbidity and mortality (1). Hypersecretion of both GH and its target hormone, IGF-I, leads to acral disfigurement with bony overgrowth, hypertension, cardiac, cerebrovascular, and respiratory disease, arthritis and tissue swelling (2,3). In addition to pituitary tumor growth and/or post-surgical recurrence, acromegaly co-morbidities occur especially with uncontrolled GH/IGF-I hypersecretion, and most are ameliorated by aggressively controlling GH/IGF-I levels(4-6). Acromegaly mortality determinants include GH>2.5 ng/mL and elevated IGF-I, hypertension, cardiovascular and cerebrovascular disease, requirement for glucocorticoid replacement and prior pituitary radiation (4, 5, 7, 8). Effective surgical, radiation and medical strategies to improve co-morbidity and mortality require control of GH/IGF-I (9-11)′(12,13). Treatments exhibit patient-specific efficacy and each manifests unique side effects (1,14-16).
Somatostatin inhibits pituitary GH secretion (17). Octreotide was selected as a therapeutic because of its prolonged circulating half-life compared to native somatostatin (2 hours vs. 2 minutes)(18), as well as the absence of acute rebound GH hypersecretion (19,20). Injections of somatostatin analogs acting as receptor ligands, also termed somatostatin receptor ligands (SRL) include subcutaneous immediate release, intramuscular or deep subcutaneous depot preparations of octreotide and lanreotide (16,21-23). Both target mainly somatotroph SSTR2 receptors to suppress GH secretion and subsequent peripheral IGF-I production (17,24,25). Currently available parenteral SRLs effectively achieve biochemical control and symptomatic improvement in acromegaly, yet these discomforting injections engender challenges to patients and health care providers. Although attempts to develop oral octreotide have been reported (26) (27), these formulations were not assessed further.
Idiopathic intracranial hypertension (IIH), sometimes called by the older names benign intracranial hypertension (BIH) or pseudotumor cerebri (PTC), is a neurological disorder that is characterized by increased intracranial pressure (pressure around the brain) in the absence of a tumor or other diseases. It occurs most commonly in obese young women but the cause is unknown. The main symptoms are headache, nausea, and vomiting, as well as pulsatile tinnitus (sounds perceived in the ears, with the sound occurring in the same rhythm as the pulse), double vision and other visual symptoms. If the IIH is untreated, it may lead to papilledema (swelling of the optic disc in the eye) which can progress to vision loss and blindness. Two reviews on the treatment of IIH are Biousse J. Neurol Neurosurg Psychiatry 2012; 83:488-494 and Lueck 2009 issue 4, The Cochrane Collaboration, published by John Wiley and sons. These reviews note that there is no general consensus on how IHH should be managed. Some forms of management are very expensive or have significant complications or both. Several different treatments have been proposed ranging from relatively conservative measures such as diuretic therapy and other drugs such as octreotide, acetrazolamide to more invasive treatments such as optic nerve sheath fenestration, stenting of cerebral venous sinuses, or lumbo-peritoneal shunting; diagnostic lumbar puncture is a valuable intervention beyond its diagnostic importance, and weight management is critical where appropriate.
The use of injected octreotide for this condition has been reported by Panagopoulos et al., Neurology, Neurophysiology and Neuroscience 2007:1; and by Deftereos et al., Cephalalgia, 2011, 31 (16), p. 1679). Upon use of daily injections of octreotide, headache and papilledema subsided and visual disturbances improved in about 90% of patients treated. Treatment continued for 6 months and then tapered off over another 2 months. LAR depot octreotide once monthly had a lower response rate.
The use of oral octreotide instead of the invasive procedures described above (e.g. daily injections, surgery) would be a great benefit to patients.
Vascular headaches, a group that includes migraines, are thought to involve abnormal function of the brain's blood vessels or vascular system. The most common type of vascular headache is migraine headache that is usually characterized by severe pain on one or both sides of the head, nausea and/or vomiting and disturbed vision and intolerance to light. Other kinds of vascular headaches include cluster headaches and headaches caused by a rise in blood pressure. In particular there is no satisfactory prophylactic treatment for these conditions.
Injectable octreotide for cluster headaches and for migraines has been described with varying results. (Matharu et al Ann Neurol 2004 October; 56(4) 488-492; Levy et al Cephalgia 2005 Jan. (1) 48-55. Miller et al Am J Emerg Med 2009 Feb. 27(2) 160-164. The use of oral octreotide is envisaged for treatment and/or for prophylaxis of headaches, in particular vascular headaches.